Things That We Keep Hidden
by PhoenixTsutanai
Summary: Experimental pairing, rating may change depending on feedback. between return from SS and before the Heuco Mundo arcs. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


Things That We Keep Hidden

As another day is coming to an end, Ichigo Kurosaki is spending his time helping out his long-time friends Tatsuki. As Ichigo stays afterschool to help out Tatsuki with putting all of the sports equipment away, he starts to analyze how long it's been with just the two of them. They weren't the same age and both of them found their own group of friends and would spend time only in passing each other in the hallway or having lunch with Orihime and Rukia. But never just the two of them. Ichigo would avoid situations like that, he didn't know why but it always made him feel uncomfortable. Sure he liked being around her but being around her ALONE was something different; they used to be best friends when they were in the dojo together but something changed since then. It was unknown territory. The last mat falls, snapping Ichigo out of his musings, he glances at Tatsuki as she's taking a breather and stretching slightly allowing Ichigo with a good view of her side and the hinting impressions of her abs as the shirt lifts up. Tatsuki glances over to Ichigo leaning on a vaulting hoarse seeing something different in those chocolate brown eyes, something…burning. Tatsuki blushes slightly feeling his stare on her as his reistu floods the room making the air feel like a tropical rainforest, thick and moist. Seeing Ichigo's usual scowl is both comforting and disappointing; ever since his mother died Ichigo always frowned with his eyebrows together, it disappointed her that Tatsuki could never get him to smile, not once since then. Tatsuki turned to the door, breaking eye-contact for what seemed like hours with Ichigo.

Tatsuki cleared her throat trying to get the lump out before saying over her shoulder, "Thanks for your help Ichigo. I'll have to 'talk' with the girls who were supposed to help with this later."

Tatsuki says already knowing the girls ditched out so this would happen. Especially with the rumors flowing around school and her classmates taking note of how she acted around Kurosaki, not knowing how far back they went, or what she convinced herself was the reason she acted differently around him than other guys.

"It's no problem." Ichigo says as he gets up and stretches his arms in the air before turning to the door, pausing, he looks back at Tatsuki to see if she moved from her spot. "You coming?" Ichigo asks snapping her back into real-time.

"Y-yeah... Say, Ichigo... We haven't sparred in quite awhile and the dojo doesn't have class today-"

"So you want a strong opponent to keep you on your toes to hold you over until the next class. Right?" Ichigo says finishing her sentence.

Tatsuki smiles slightly walking up to him and pulling out the padlock for the door. "Is it that obvious?"

Ichigo just shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the storage room as Tatsuki locks the door and they both head to the dojo Tatsuki trains at often. On the way there, it was pretty quiet, usually the road would be bustling at this time but it was eerily empty. Shrugging it off Ichigo started talking to Tatsuki about the assignments and some of the ones he's been having trouble with. They ended up coming up with a bet; if Ichigo won, Tatsuki would help him with assignments but if Tatsuki won, Ichigo would be her sparring partner for a month.

As Ichigo and Tatsuki arrive at the dojo, Tatsuki pulls out her spare set of keys to the building. Being one of the last students there was becoming an issue until the instructor trusted her with a set of keys so she could show herself out. Tatsuki makes her way to the lockers and tosses Ichigo a spare gi. Disappearing into the locker-room Tatsuki changes into her uniform, tying her red obi around her waist and walks back out finding Ichigo laying flat on the tatami mats in a stark white gi with a simple white obi around his waist.

"It looks good on you." Tatsuki says smirking as she admires how he fills out the gi from the last time she saw him wear one. "So, are you ready to get your ass handed to you Ichigo?"

"Tch! In your dreams Tatsuki. I've come a long way since we last sparred." Ichigo says confidently as he gets up and sizing up Tatsuki in her uniform then smirking at her black obi.

Tatsuki smiles looking into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes, seeing fire inside them with a hint of pulsing blue tinge around his irises; Tatsuki bows slightly before getting into position. Ichigo does the same. Without warning they both charge at the other; one kicking to the mid-section, the other blocking and grabbing the leg as they throw their partner to the side before closing in on them. Tatsuki springs up to her feet using her hands and arching her back before countering Ichigo's attacks. Ichigo smirks slightly as he grasps Tatsuki's wrist and using the momentum to throw her off balance then throwing his leg to her neck. Ichigo stops the limb just before it makes contact leaving Tatsuki frozen, her eyes wide and looking at the knee centimeters away from her neck. Tatsuki looks up at Ichigo before letting out a sigh and standing up straight.

"Now I want to spar with you more to see how you beat me so easily." Tatsuki says a little disappointed.

"Guess you shouldn't have under-" Ichigo was cut off by an ear-splitting roar the substitute shinigami knew all too well. Before Ichigo could react, a giant hollow crashed down from the ceiling of the dojo. Ichigo pulled the shinigami badge off his belt and thrusted it to his chest, separating his soul reaper self from his body. Tatsuki caught Ichigo's limb body before it fell to the ground, Tatsuki shook the empty shells shoulders screaming his name.

Ichigo shunpoed from his body, slicing the hollow in half in one swing as he used the remaining body of the hollow to break his fall to the dojo floor. Tatsuki turned her head seeing Ichigo clad in a black kimono slicing a creature in half with a large black blade. Her eyes widened, mouth going dry and her arms tightened around Ichigo's shell of a body. With a shaken voice Tatsuki was able to choke out, "I-Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked in disbelief looking straight at his soul reaper half.

To say that Ichigo was surprised that he could be seen by Tatsuki in this form was like saying Mt. Fuji was a hill instead of a mountain. "Y-you can see me?" Ichigo asked looking back at Tatsuki. Tatsuki nodded in response picking up the shinigami badge and staring at it intently. Tatsuki looks up at Ichigo "So, this thing separated you?" Tatsuki asked holding up the badge.

"Well… kind of. It's hard to explain." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head wand walking towards her. Ichigo spun around mid-step and fell into his body, blinking a few times and looking up at Tatsuki, resisting the urge to pull her close but smiling at the thought. "This isn't something you should use Tatsuki."

"What are you Ichigo?" Tatsuki asks looking down into his brown eyes. Ichigo lets out a sigh '_There's no telling how she will react to this but… she deserves to know.'_


End file.
